I've Seen Your Face Before
by Mareyah J
Summary: Bella was saved from an attack in an alley when she was six years old by three men with strange gold eyes. Since that night, she dreamed of them all the time. Eleven years later, she moves to Forks to live with her father and she sees them across the crowded cafeteria. Follow Bella as she discovers who these gold eyed Superheroes are.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1

_Phoenix, Arizona 1993_

"What's that smell?" Edward heard the question in his brother's thoughts just as the sweetest smell he had ever smelled in his damned existence crossed his path. Edward and his two 'brothers' Jasper and Emmett were vampires on a hunting mission. It was uncommon for their kind to think of each other as family but they were. They were the Cullens, one of the strangest vampire covens in existence seeing as they considered themselves vegetarians. The other was their "cousins", the Denalis, who lived in Alaska. They did not hunt humans. At least, they were not supposed to. They chose to survive off the blood of animals. They were distinctive from others of their kind in that their eyes were gold but 'normal' vampires' eyes were red. It was the human blood that gave the eyes their red color.

The family consisted of Carlisle and Esme; Rosalie and Emmett; Jasper and Alice and Edward. Edward did not mind being alone. When Carlisle had changed him, he realized that he had the power to read minds so he knew the thoughts of those around him at all times so being by himself was a great reprieve for him. He was happy for his father and his siblings that they had found each other and he did not think beyond that. Every once in a while, he would wonder what it would be like to have what they had but no one appealed to him in all of the seventy-five years since his change. Until now….

"_Edward, the smell_", Jasper all but yelled the thought at him. Jasper could tell that although this floral scent was appealing to him, it was even more so to his brothers. Jasper had empathic abilities and he felt the strange pull that this sweet smell had on Edward and Emmett. More so, Edward, then Emmett.

"I can resist, but I want the other one" Emmett explained himself.

"I know, Emmett. Edward, what should we do?" Jasper looked to Edward for instructions on this one. Their vegetarian lifestyle was not working for them all the time. So on a weekly basis, the brothers would go in search of the much needed human blood that they all craved. During these expeditions, Edward would lead because he could read minds and they could weed out the 'bad' and save the good, therefore ridding the streets of crime. That was justification enough for these boys. Currently, they were searching for a serial rapist in the area. He was raping and killing young girls and they finally tracked his thoughts and feelings to this dark alley. He was stalking a very frightened little girl. She looked to be about six years old. Edward knew that something was off. Just like all the other times, he found himself in this predicament; he could hear the sinister thoughts echoing in the fiends' mind but he could hear nothing else. Maybe the girl was in shock.

"Emmett, now!" Edward screamed just as the man was about to grab the little girl. Any one of them could have taken him but they always let Emmett have the vilest creatures. He loved to toy with them as they'd toyed with their victims. As Emmett carried off the man, Edward found himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Scratch that, there was not a shade of brown like this in the entire world. Brown was too puny a word to describe these chocolate orbs. She looked up at him with those eyes that were so trusting even after what just happened. He felt like a Superhero.

"Hello" he had to say something. He didn't know why.

"Hi," the small voice responded, reaching for him. What was he supposed to do but hold this beautiful creature? When he touched her, he felt a spark shoot up his arm. Suddenly the monster in him reared its ugly head and for a split second he thought he would drain the little girl right there. However, there was another emotion stronger than bloodlust. It was an overwhelming need to protect this child and to find where she belonged and return her.

"Bella, Bella, Where are you?" this frantic voice came from a woman bursting into the alley. OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod, Charles is going to kill me if something happens to her. I knew I should have left her in Forks."This was the woman's thoughts as she searched for her daughter.

"Ma'am?" Jasper, the ever present, Southern gentleman stepped in to diffuse the situation. "My brother and I found this little girl on the side of the dumpster. Is this Bella?"

Oh my God, yes thank you", the woman said reaching for her child. She finally looked at the two men who found her little girl. '_Oh my, wow' _were her thoughts but "Baby, how many times did Mommy tell you not to run off like that. You could have been hurt. Now, thank the nice men for finding you."

"No thanks necessary. We were just walking by and heard her crying and came to investigate. We are glad to help. _'Whoa, I thought the other one sounded good but that voice was like music.'_

"Well, thank you anyway", the woman responded out loud while turning back into the building. As she was leaving, Edward could not help but hear her pray for a better job. One that was not so dangerous for Bella. One at a decent time of day so that she and Bella could be home by now. Just as they entered into the bar, the girl looked back, waved and smiled at him. He realized two things that day. One, he understood the protectiveness his brothers felt when it came to their mates and that there was an exception to his power because he heard nothing in the brown eyed angel's thoughts.

Across town….

"I will confront them tonight. If they cannot refrain themselves, we will have to move" this was the first time since she and Jasper had found the Cullens that Alice had witnessed anger from Carlisle. The family knew what the boys were up to because Alice could see the future and she saw them.

"Carlisle, while I don't agree with the secrecy, they are doing a good thing. Especially, tonight. They will be saving a girl from a horrible death and even though her blood is almost unbearable to Edward, he will resist." Alice tried to explain.

"You see, Carlisle, there is no need to worry. You have taught them well. Edward, most of all, since he has been with you the longest." Esme secretly thought of Edward as her favorite son and she knew Carlisle felt the same way. Edward was already with Carlisle ten years before he found Esme. Edward was a big help to her during her terrible newborn years and again for Rosalie and Emmett. He was also understanding and compassionate toward her two new children Jasper and Alice who made themselves at home about thirty years ago among the Cullen Family. All of her children held a special place in her heart but Edward's was very special maybe because he had no one else thinking about him. She sometimes wondered if Carlisle was too selfish and desperate for a companion when he turned Edward that he didn't think about Edward's age. He was only 17 and now he was 17 forever. Whenever Edward heard these thoughts, he would counter with the argument that had Carlisle not changed him, he would have died to Spanish Influenza and she would not have had the pleasure of meeting him. Of being his mother, for all intents and purposes. When he made that argument, she gave in.

_On the way home…_

"That was great but…" Emmett trailed off when he noticed the looks his brothers were sending him. It was the look they all got when they were on the same page about something. After spending so much time together, they knew each other too well. They all knew that their weekly excursions were over and the vegetarian lifestyle was the one for them. They told Carlisle and the rest of the family as soon as they made it home. After that decision was made life flowed smoothly for the Cullen family. The kids attended the local high school all graduating again. They took a long vacation with their "cousins" in Denali and moved back to a place they had lived long ago. Forks, Washington. Alice was happy. No one could figure out why. Not even Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 The Introduction

AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I forgot to add this for

Chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Introduction

_Forks, Washington 2004_

Edward Cullen did what he always does at this time of day. He closed his eyes and focused on the loveliest shade of brown in existence. He knew that color anywhere. He had it etched in his brain. Brown had definitely become his favorite color in the last eleven years. He not only knew those eyes but he remembered the face that they belonged to. Although, he and his brothers had promised the family that they would no longer take those weekly trips, his continued. Except, he went to the bar to watch Bella and her mother. He would follow them as they walked the dangerous streets after closing in the early morning hours. He listened as they took care of their nightly rituals before they crawled into bed only to wake up and start over again. He called those their _'human moments'_. He watched as Renee, he found out the mother's name, met an up and coming minor league Baseball player. He seemed like a nice guy. He was good to Bella and patient with a very flighty Renee. He was there when Renee mysteriously found a flyer offering a position at the hospital. It was a job that he talked Carlisle into creating for single mothers. He told himself after Renee got the job that they were okay and didn't need him stalking them anymore but he could not stay away. Finally, one night he scaled the wall of their two story apartment building and began to watch the little angel with the brown, (he wished he could think of a better word to describe them), eyes sleep. This was a nightly ritual. Now, he remembered the best night of his life.

_An eleven year old Bella standing in the same alley where she almost lost her life. She was staring at the dumpster where he first saw her cowering for her life. It did not escape his attention that he could not hear her thoughts. Sometimes it was peaceful but at other times, like now, it was very frustrating. How could he help her if he didn't know what she needed help with? He just stood there watching her. Suddenly, she spun around and saw him. Many emotions flickered across her beautiful face. Surprise, fear, longing and then recognition. The surprise, fear and maybe even the recognition he understood, but the longing. What? _

_ "Hi," the bright angel speaks._

_ "Hello" he answered and although he could hear no thoughts from her head, he could hear her heartbeat race._

_ "I've seen your face before," It almost sounded like a question. So he answered by telling her who he was and where she had seen him before. He really did not expect her to remember. It had been five years. However, she remembered. "Oh, I was so scared that night. Thank you for helping me. Please, thank your two brothers for me as well." She'd seen more than he thought. _

This was the way he dreamed. Vampires never slept so they had lots of time for whatever they wanted to do. His siblings and his parents had each other for distraction but all he had was a vision of an eleven year old human girl for company. He had to drag himself out of his wonderful dream because he needed all of his faculties on alert today. There was a new girl coming. The police chief's daughter, Isabel or something. He only kept up with the thoughts because that was how he kept his family on alert in case someone was on to them. Anyway, this new girl had yet to show her face. Alice had had some visions but she kept them from him. He didn't care, he would find out sooner or later. Hopefully, later because with Alice it almost always had something to do with shopping.

"Whoa. Edward, I think the new girl is checking you out." This was from Emmett as Edward's eyes looked up into the most beautiful brown he had ever known. Edward was too stunned to look away. The girl turned an appetizing shade of red as a blush crept up her face and she quickly turned her head. She was seated at the table with the so-called in crowd of Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney. Of the whole crowd, Edward only heard pleasant thoughts from Ben and Angela. Everyone else's thoughts reminded him of why he found those weekly trips so refreshing.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper could feel his brothers mixed emotions and he did not want Edward to lose control in a cafeteria full of innocent human children. The family quickly got up and exited the cafeteria. Just as they reached the door, two of the Cullens looked back. One with a puzzled expression and the other with a look of barely contained enthusiasm and excitement. The boys cut classes for the rest of the day while the girls went back to class.

Rosalie knew something was up and that Alice was keeping something from Edward. She was irritated by the whole thing. Not that she cared if _Eddie Boy_ was kept out of the loop for a while. He was always in their thoughts. He always caught her daydreaming about how pretty she was. This was frustrating for her because that was not her only thoughts. She thought of her family and how much she loved them, including her favorite brother Edward. She'd managed, she hoped over the decades to keep that from him. He was arrogant enough and she was observant enough to recognize that Edward was everyone's favorite. He was with Carlisle the longest. He was there for her, Esme and Emmett after their transformations. He even helped her get rid of Royce and his friends without question. He hunted with Emmett for grizzly bears even though he preferred mountain lion and he was the best teenage son Esme could ask for with good grades, manners and a good attitude. He welcomed Alice and Jasper into the family immediately and even gave Alice the nickname Pixie, which she loved. She loved to think of herself as Tinker Bell. He had an extreme interest in History so that he and Jasper had much in common. Edward was who he needed to be when he needed to be it so that is why it did not surprise her when he used to follow the human girl and her mother around. He lived at a time when men did that for women and they had no one so Edward did it. He thought no one knew but they all did. They kept it to themselves since he didn't mention it. 'Anyway, I hope he hurry up and find out what's in Alice's head. I hope we are going shopping in Milan' Rosalie thought.

"NO!" Alice screamed as she dashed across the parking lot into Tyler's van, effectively stopping it from crashing into the human girl. The girl very promptly fainted. Everything happened so fast that, no one, but Rosalie, saw it. Everyone assumed that the chief's daughter had gotten hit by a van on her first day of school at Forks High School. The ambulance was called and the girl was taken to the hospital and looked over by Dr. Cullen. She was released later that night and went home. She slept a fitful sleep and was allowed by Chief Swan to stay home for the rest of the week.

At school, there was a buzz about the new girl who was almost killed. No one could explain what happened but Alice and Rosalie. They had tried to explain it to the boys and the parents one night. "Edward, you don't understand. She would have been killed." Alice said.

So, why do we care if a human girl dies? Just one less for us to worry about." was Emmett's counter. _Thwack_. Emmett was smacked on the head by Esme for his callous thoughts.

"Sorry, Mom", always a suck up, he quickly repented.

"She will be very important to us in the future. We will be great friends. I love her" Alice explained to the surprised faces of her family. As she talked, her visions centered on the human girl. Edward saw flashes of Alice, Rosalie and the girl as friends. He saw the girl with his whole family but when it came to him, there was something different, which Alice promptly turned off. She learned that trick when she wanted to keep things from him. He let it go, for now. Maybe Isabel was a shop-a-holic like Alice or a beauty queen like Rosalie and Alice knew that would be very irritating to him.

* * *

I really can't give a definite updating schedule but I will try for once a week. I have no internect connection at home so I can only update away from home.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and viewed my story. I really appreciate it. I have 10 chapters written already because I wanted to have something to post before I started so the wait will not be too long for each chapter.

MJ


	3. Chapter 3 Gold Eyes

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

AN: Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 Gold Eyes

_It was the eyes. They were gold. They were beautiful and frightening at the same time. But she was not afraid. She dreamed of those eyes. Of those cold hands that reached for her in the alley. She had that dream all the time. She had just finished dinner at the bar when she got bored. She often broke her mother's rules when she had nothing else to do. Tonight was one of those times. She was talking to a stranger. He asked her if she wanted some candy. She did. Renee had heard something about corn syrup and was freaking out about candy so she jumped at the chance to follow the man to his car to get some sweets. That's when he pushed her into the wall and start smiling. He was fumbling with his belt buckle when someone screamed 'Now' and the man was tackled by a big man that looked as big as a bear. That's when she saw the gold eyes. The man was talking to her and, of their own accord, her arms reached out for him. He was cold but she felt so safe in those arms. She could stay there and stare at those eyes forever. But then, her mother came running toward her and the other man was talking. His voice sounded like music. Her mother almost fainted. That's when her savior talked and it was the most perfect voice in history. She did not know how but she felt like these men were not normal humans. They were Superheroes or something. So almost every night, she dreamed of three Super Hero men that she named "Gold Eyes."_

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt out of bed and get ready for school now!" The vacation was over. She knew that she was in trouble when Charlie raised his voice and middle-named her. He was always so laid back. She had not meant to over sleep but her dream last night was so good. When she dreamed of 'Gold Eyes', it was like her own personal movie where they protected her from everything. The difference last night was that there were more heroes than usual. Two more and they were girls with the same gold eyes. Maybe it was time for her to stop having these dreams. She was seventeen years old; she knew that heroes did not exist. Sure, she knew some humans that came close. Phil saved her mother by marrying her and grounding her a little and Charlie saved Bella by taking her away from the madhouse that was home. With Phil being a Minor League Baseball player and always on the road, it was best if she lived with her Dad so that the newlyweds could bond. So, she moved to the wettest place in the continental US-Forks, with Charlie.

"Bella?" Charlie called again. Bella jumped up and frantically got ready for school. She was ready in ten minutes and walked into the kitchen to a grumbling Charlie. Something about it being a 'woman' thing.

After Charlie left for the station, Bella packed her backpack and went out to the truck her Dad had given her. It was slow and old but it was all hers so she loved it. It was built by Jacob, the son of Charlie's best friend, Billy. Jacob was fifteen, but he was tall so he could pass for eighteen. He and Bella had always been friends. One time, two summers ago, Jake tried to kiss her, but she let him know that she did not think of him that way and he backed off.

When she got to school, everyone was staring. It was like the first day all over again. Even the family in the corner was staring at her but she didn't dare look over there. She could not explain the emotions she felt when she looked into those gold eyes. _'Ohmygod'_, Bella thought. _Gold eyes_. She knew they were real and just as her dream confirmed last night, there were two more with them. Suddenly, she was afraid because they never came near her unless she was in trouble and they helped her. However, there was no danger here in the cafeteria so she did not understand why she saw them.

"Earth to Bella" Angela was saying. She broke contact with the superheroes, looking at Angela.

"Why are you staring at the Cullens like that? I know Edward is gorgeous but he stays to himself. He doesn't date." At the blank stare she received, Angela kept talking. She did not want to lose a potential friend to Edward watch like Lauren and Jessica. "The other two are taken and obviously too old for us, but equally gorgeous, don't you think?"

She did. She didn't know why but it was so easy to talk to Angela. So for the rest of the lunch period, she asked question after question about the Cullen Family. She learned that they had just moved there last year. The father was a doctor and he and his wife were foster parents/matchmakers. At one point, she wished he would adopt her. They did not eat much, they only interacted with each other and they were extremely rich and smart. The big one, which reminded her of her bear, was named Emmett and he was with Rosalie. While the little one, who she knows saved her from that van last week was with the one with the musical voice. This left the best one by himself. That seemed unfair. Why didn't the Cullens adopt another girl so that he could have someone too? She would explore the pain in her chest over that thought later. His name was Edward and she knew those gold eyes anywhere. It was impossible, though because he was a grown man when she was a little girl and now he looked to be her age. Maybe this was someone related to the man in the alley. She remembered when she went back.

Flashback…

_She was eleven and had been dreaming about the incident like every night. So she went to see if maybe she would remember something. Renee was late at the hospital and she left the house and walked to the spot. She got that feeling she always felt like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off. No one was ever there. She was just staring at the dumpster and remembering the scene when she heard someone blow out a breath. She spun around quickly and there he was. The man who saved her life that night. She was scared, happy, surprised and sad all at the same time. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid to speak in case he would disappear. He did in her dreams, maybe this was no different. But he talked to her. He told her what happened that night and she thanked him and his brothers and hurried away while the memory was still good._

No, this was not the same people. Bella stopped daydreaming and got to class. The rest of the week flew by. She realized that she had most of her classes with Alice Cullen and a few with Edward. She tried to get him to talk to her because she wanted to hear his voice but the only one he ever talked to was Alice. She would look up and find him staring at her. He would reluctantly look away every time. Wow, he really did look like the man from the alley.

"Hello,' it was Alice.

'Hi," she answered. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She would develop a friendship with Alice and hopefully that would lead to one with Edward. Alice had a big smile on her face.

"Would you like to come with us to Port Angeles this weekend? We are going shopping." Alice asked. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Bella could not help but agree. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were fast friends. They spent all of their free time together. Rosalie gave Bella tips on makeup and high heels while Alice dressed every one. Angela joined in on their weekend trips to Seattle and the girls always had fun.

* * *

Thanx for reading. MJ


	4. Chapter 4 Confidence

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 4 Confidence

"OK, what is up with your brother?" Angela asked the question that Bella had been dying to ask for two months now.

"What do you mean? Please, don't tell me you like him." Rosalie asked, horrified.

"Well, he is gorgeous, but no. I was thinking maybe he could go to the Prom with Bella." Bella almost choked on the Diet Coke she was drinking. They had stopped at the Pizza Place on the way back to Forks.

"Angela" Bella had shared how she really wanted a date to the Prom that wasn't Dumb, Dumber and Dumberer. Namely, the three stooges- Mike, Tyler and Eric, who had took turns asking her. She turned them all down and they promptly asked someone else. Thank God for teenage male hormones. Charlie threw hints that maybe she should just go with Jake or one of the other Quileute Boys. They were good buddies but that was all. Mostly, she did not want to be a seventh wheel on a triple date with the girls and their guys. Angela and Ben had starting dating awhile back and were going strong.

Alice was ecstatic. It was about time. She had waited for this conversation forever. "Well, I think that is a wonderful idea. I know he doesn't have a date yet and that he would love to go with you, Bella.

"How could you just assume I want to go with him…wait, he would?" Bella couldn't believe what she heard. He would love to go with her. This was his sister saying this so maybe it was true. Maybe it was time she stopped being the scared and shy girl and go after the hot, gorgeous guy. She already had his sisters on her side so with a small amount of coaching and a makeover from Alice, she found herself approaching Edward the next day.

'Hello', Real smooth, Bella. You couldn't say anything but hello. That is so Turner Classic movies. She was so busy berating herself, she did not notice when he answered her. That is, until, when she didn't say anything else, his beautiful eyes began to crinkle like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. In fact, he always looked at her like that.

"Hello, Bella, how are you today?" Edward had made the decision yesterday to stop torturing himself and talk to Bella.

He knew that she was the girl from the alley and it seemed that sometimes she recognized him. He could not hear her thoughts so he was not sure. But he was slowly losing the battle of staying away from her and not talking to her. Even before Alice came home last night with a vision of a 'new' Bella. She was always beautiful to Edward but there was something different. She looked more confident and determined. Like she was on a mission and she was taking no prisoners. That's when Alice told him that Bella planned on asking him to prom and that he might as well say yes and stop tormenting himself. He gave in easy, for two reasons. One he had already come to that conclusion and two, no one argued with the Pixie. So here he was staring once again into those eyes that have haunted him for the last eleven years.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the Prom, I mean, are you going to the…that is, would you like to go to the Prom?" Okay, take a deep breath. Although, he already knew that she would ask, he found it adorable that she did and so he quickly put her out of her misery when he immediately agreed to escort her to the prom.

The next day was 'Bella Barbie' day. All the girls, Angela, Bella, Rosalie and Alice were going to meet at the Cullen House to get ready for Prom. This was Alice's idea and everyone agreed. It was hard and a waste of time not to.

"Hello, Bella, Angela" said Esme as the girls showed up for their three hour makeover.

"Hi", replied both girls in unison. Bella had never been so nervous in her life. She was actually going to the prom with Edward Cullen and she had been the one to ask him. She knew that tonight was her chance to not only get to know him better but to find out if he was the man from her dreams.

The girls spent the rest of the day getting ready for the prom. It was time for the "big reveal' as Alice liked to call it. Bella could not understand what the big deal was and she hated being in the spotlight but there was no arguing with Alice. She had it all planned out. The guys will wait at the bottom of the stairs and the girls will descend one at a time.

Rosalie, never one to be shy, went first. She was wearing a red mini-halter dress that reached mid-thigh and had a plunging neckline. She paired it with some four-inch red heels. Her hair was swept to the left side and held together with a silver clip. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Rosie, baby, do we have to go to this thing? Because I can think of something we can be doing that will be much more fun" was Emmett's comment when he saw Rose.

"Yes, Emmett, you have to go. This is a very special night for this family", Alice answered in vampire speed so that the humans could not hear. Emmett reluctantly agreed to keep it in his pants but was very confused by Alice's statement. He looked to Jasper, who shrugged his shoulders.

Angela came down next. She was wearing a copper-colored floor length gown that flared at the bottom, giving a mermaid look. It was strapless and she had a matching shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was left to hang straight down her back. She finished her look with some matching two inch heels. She was already real tall so she did not need much of a heel. By the blush creeping up Ben's face, he was very pleased.

Alice flitted down the stairs next. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that was, in the front, very modest. It came all the way up to her neckline and had long sleeves. However when you get to the back of it, there was none. Her whole back was exposed, down to swell of her buttocks. She paired it with some ballet flats. When the girls argued why they had to wear heels, especially Bella, she let them know that she like to look up at her man and that's why she wore flats.

"You look stunning, as always, Darlin'", Jasper told her as she came to stand next to him. She grabbed Edward and positioned him just as he was in her vision at the bottom of the stairs. She had purposely kept him out of her head all day. It was not easy. She started with all the latest fashion. When that ran out, she started thinking about the naughty prom night things she planned for Jasper. She also had the brilliant idea that the girls would all get dressed in separate rooms so that he could not catch a glimpse from Angela. After failing to 'see' what he wanted and dragging Jasper from the house after he got a whiff of Alice's emotions, Edward suggested that the guys go for a quick hunt before Ben showed up. Edward would experience 'the big reveal' with everyone else.

Bella was so nervous that Jasper sent a wave of calm toward the staircase. She mustered up her courage and stepped from behind the wall where she was hiding and began to walk down the stairs. She looked at everyone as she tried to keep her balance. That was the bad part about being last to come down but Alice insisted.

She was the most beautiful creature Edward had ever seen in his one hundred and three years of existence. She was a vision in blue, his favorite color. Thank you, Alice. Her dress came to her mid-calf. It had a tight, haltered bodice that allowed just a little cleavage to show. At her waist, it ruffled out and stopped at her calf. She wore three inch blue strappy sandals that should be illegal. He could not take his eyes off her. He wished he could turn off the thoughts of those around him so he could focus on his angel. There was a voice in his head that he recognized as his own that kept screaming, "Mine"

"Oh, Edward, she is beautiful." Esme

"I'm happy for you, Edward." Surprisingly, came from Rosalie.

"Son, I think you might have found your mate. We'll talk later." From Carlisle, the ever-present Father figure. This was immediately followed by ways to safely change her. Edward could not focus on that right now.

"Baby Sis cleans up real nice." Emmett already considered Bella family.

"I knew it. She looks gorgeous. Ha!" Alice.

"Say something, Edward. You are making her panic." Jasper wanted to avoid those emotions because he knew they were unfounded. She was stunning.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she came face to face with the living, breathing model for Michelangelo's David. Edward was by far, the most handsome man she had ever seen in real life. He was also a statue. He wasn't moving; it looked like he wasn't even breathing. "Oh God", she thought, he has changed his mind. Of course, look at him. Why would he want to go anywhere with me. Just as she was about to turn and run back up the stairs he reached for her hand. She was immediately calmed just by his touch.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. I got this for you." Edward said as he placed a corsage on her wrist. He remembered this spark from the alley eleven years ago.

"Okay, picture time", Esme launched into a fifteen minute photo shoot that only ended because the limo pulled up. Alice had the night planned out. She rented a stretch Hummer for the occasion that was dropped off because Emmett wanted to drive. The first stop was Charlie's. Alice promised him that they would stop by so that he can see Bella in her dress and officially meet Edward.

"Oh, Bells, you look great", Charlie said as he snapped the obligatory picture. He had told Renee that he would send her copies.

"Good evening, Chief Swan, it is good to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen and I will be escorting Bella to the prom on tonight." Charlie had already talked to Edward's parents about the kids going to the Prom and he already knew Edward but he wanted to meet him still.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, take care of my girl, okay.", he gave instructions to the kids. Charlie accepted the fact that his baby girl was growing up but it was his duty to give the father speech.

"Yes, sir." Edward answered Bella's dad. After that stop, they drove to Port Angeles where Bella, Angela and Ben got something to eat. It did not escape Bella's attention that the Cullens did not eat or drink anything. She would add that to the long list of other stuff she wanted to find out tonight.

* * *

Thanx for reading. MJ


	5. Chapter 5 The Prom

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 5 The Prom

They arrived at the Prom and were told by the Pixie party planner that it was 'couple' time. Everyone broke off to be together as a couple. Ben and Angela caught up with the gang. The Cullens went to the dance floor and Bella and Edward were left alone. Neither one knew what to do until Alice screamed at Edward in her thoughts to ask Bella to dance.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Hmm, dancing…" he thought she was going to turn him down but Jasper sent her a wave of confidence that had her agreeing right away. They danced most of the night away. Bella considered giving the DJ a kiss for the back to back succession of slow songs, even if it was Eric. After they had danced, Edward offered to get her something to drink while she found them some seats. Just as Edward sat down, He was taken into vision with Alice.

_Bella was sitting with Alice and Rosalie at the house talking. The scene abruptly changed to the three of them in the same room with Bella wearing a wedding dress and finally to Edward and Bella running through the woods holding hands. They both had gold eyes._

Alice came out of the vision very happy but Edward was freaking out. He was happy but sad at the same time. He wanted this to be true so bad but how could he be so selfish and condemn Bella to the life he lived. But how could he live without her now that he had found her. He was so lost in his own head that he didn't realize that Bella was trying to talk to him.

"Edward, what is going on?" he wouldn't say anything. He just stared off into space. Bella felt strange, like something big was happening and she wasn't in the loop. She called for the other Cullens to come and help Edward. As they approached the table, Bella began to cry.

"Edward, snap out of it, you are scaring Bella", Rosalie knew that that was the only way to snap her brother out of his trance.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I will explain everything." Edward took Bella by the arm and escorted her from the ballroom. Alice had already booked a suite in the hotel where the prom was being held and permission for Bella to join the girls in a slumber party. She also arranged for Angela and Ben to be driven home. After saying goodnight to them, the Cullen party retired to their room.

* * *

When they got to the room, Emmett went straight to the bar a poured Bella a drink. Before Edward could protest, Jasper told him that she needed it to be able to handle this conversation. Bella slammed the drink back in one gulp and looked at Edward and blurted out…

"Edward, did you thank your brothers like I asked you?"

There was no more doubt for Edward. He now knew for sure that this was the girl from the alley. Emmett and Jasper were surprised. How did she remember them? That was eleven years ago. Edward began to tell Bella everything. He explained that he and his family were vampires that did not feed from humans. He told her how Carlisle found him in the hospital dying and changed him and how he changed Esme when she survived a suicide attempt.

All of the siblings told Bella their story. Alice did not know how she came to be a vampire. She just remembered waking up that way and knowing that she would find Jasper and the Cullens. Jasper's story was terrible but he overcame what he lived through and became what he is now. Emmett was attacked by a bear and found an angel that took him to 'God'. He later found that angel to be Rosalie and the god was Carlisle. Rosalie was engaged to be married to a wealthy businessman who wasn't what he portrayed himself to be. The night before her wedding, he and some of his friends brutally raped and beat her and left her for dead. Carlisle smelled the blood and saved her thinking she could be a companion for Edward. They quickly realized that they would only ever be brother and sister.

Bella had a lot to think about. They told her about the Volturi brothers, self-appointed vampire royalty. They upheld vampire laws, of which there was only one—Anonymity. No one could know about them. If a human finds out about them, they were either turned or killed. The only exception is if a vampire found his mate in a human. In that case it was up to that vampire to decide when their mate is changed with no interference from the Volturi. By the time they were finished talking, Bella was very tired and had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder.

After Alice carried Bella to bed and helped her take off her dress so she would be more comfortable, the Cullens had a family meeting. Even though, no decisions could be made without Carlisle since he was the leader or Father in their case, of this Coven/Family. Edward wanted to know how his family felt about his mate. He really was only worried about Rosalie and was surprised when she was all for changing Bella so that he can live forever with her.

"Edward, we all know that you love her. We know that you took care of her and her mother in Phoenix. I already love Bella and I know that no one will be better for her than you. I know that you are concerned about me having issues but trust me, I have none." Rosalie was honestly happy that Edward had found his mate. She was angry for a long time with Carlisle for changing her but when she found Emmett, she found a happiness she knew she did not want to be without. So who was she to try and take that happiness from Edward? He was so happy that he ran over to Rosalie and hugged her.

After the family meeting the couples retired to their rooms to fulfill another Prom Night tradition. In fact, there were couples all over the hotel doing the same thing. Usually this was the time of the night that Edward would leave to go hunt but tonight there was nothing he wanted to do more than sit where he was and listen to the sound of his angel's heart. About thirty minutes had passed, when Jasper had begun to project his lust and with Bella being in the same suite, she soon became affected. The sweetest smell in the world wafted its way from her bedroom. It was so potent that all vampires present could smell it.

"Oh my God", Emmett said, "Eddie-boy, she smells amazing. You wouldn't consider sharing her with me and Rosie would ya?" To which, Edward growled. Emmett wasn't serious, he just wanted to mess with Edward and it worked, as evidenced by the laughter coming from his other siblings.

Edward had a strong urge to get up and go into the bedroom with Bella. Just as he was about to rise up from the couch, Alice invaded his thoughts, "Edward, don't, you will scare her and trust me you want to wait for what's coming next." Soon, Bella's heart rate increased and she began to moan in her sleep. It was the most amazing sound that Edward had ever heard until a few minutes later when she called out his name. If he didn't already love her irrevocably, this moment would have sealed the deal. He knew right then that Bella Swan was his and that he was hers. If his heart could beat, it would be pounding out of his chest right now.

* * *

Thanx for reading. MJ


	6. Chapter 6 Declarations

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 6 Declarations

Her voice, all husky and moaning, calling his name was the greatest music in the world. He began to compose a song for her at that moment. He was so engrossed in the greatest masterpiece he ever composed that he didn't realize that Bella had woken up and was currently strolling across the floor headed to the kitchen. She helped herself to a glass of water and was on the way back to her room when she spotted Edward sitting on the sofa.

"Whoa, Edward, you scared me. Did I take your bed? She asked.

"No Love, we don't sleep," he answered.

"Never?" he responded with a negative shake of his head.

"Well, since you are up…" Bella let the question she was about to ask trail off because she was a little nervous to ask. She wanted the answer but she was apprehensive about what they would mean.

"You have questions," Edward could see the wheels turning in her head. "Please, sit. Ask and I will tell you anything you want to know." There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

This started a very long and thorough question/answer period. Bella learned that the Cullens were not the only 'vegetarian' coven there was. They had 'cousins', the Denalis who lived in Alaska. Other vampires, the ones that fed off humans, had red eyes. To be changed into a vampire, you have to be bitten and venom introduced into your system. The transformation takes three days and then afterwards your body will stay the same forever. She learned that Edward was her mate and that eventually he would have to change her if that was something that she wanted.

"Edward, I know this is fast but I love you. I have dreamed of you every night since I was six years old. Nothing would make me happier than spending forever with you." Edward was the happiest vampire on Earth at that moment.

"Bella, you are my life now. I love you. **'No measure of time will be long enough to spend with you but let's start with forever'***." After those declarations, Edward leaned in and kissed Bella. Immediately she felt like she was on fire. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth which she gladly gave. This was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had been kissed before. She had experimented with Paul, one of the Quileute boys. They were both fourteen and wanted to know what is was like to kiss. That was nothing compared to this. She felt this from the top of her head to the tips of fingers and toes.

Edward had never kissed anyone before, not like this. He never had the urge before. He didn't even know if he could. He saw his family kiss each other before and actually thought it was gross the way that they seemed to inhale one another's faces. With Bella, it was purely instinctual. He wanted to pleasure her and find pleasure himself in the process. Before long it became necessary for Bella to breathe but his lips never left her skin. He moved from her lips to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. He moved from her neck and found himself at the peaks of her breasts. He looked into her eyes silently begging for permission. Her small head nod was all the encouragement he needed to wrap his lips around a rosy, cloth covered nipple. She gasped at the attention paid to her. As Edward suckled one nipple into his mouth, he kneaded the other one with his fingers.

Bella wanted to feel his skin against hers so she stopped him long enough to pull her nightgown over her head leaving her in nothing but her panties. When Edward looked upon her beauty, he shed himself of his own shirt and pulled her to him. They hugged like that for a while and then began to kiss. Edward began the same downward path as before. This time he didn't stop until he reached her panties. At this point, he stopped. He didn't want to go too far.

"Edward, please," Bella didn't know what she was begging for but she knew that she could only get it from Edward. There was a tightening in her stomach that needed to be released. "Make love to me, Edward. I want you so much, please." Edward picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He was a little nervous. He was changed at seventeen so he was a virgin. He was also a vampire so he didn't know if he could do this with Bella while she was still human but he would try for her. He couldn't deny her or himself at this point.

As soon as he laid her in the center of the bed, Bella reached for his belt buckle. He allowed her to strip him of his pants and his boxers. When she saw his manhood, her eyes widened. How was that going to fit inside of her? He was huge. Her heart rate picked up and the scent of her arousal became very prominent.

Edward allowed Bella to undress him. He felt that if his heart could beat, it would he beating out of his chest at this point. This experience was the most significant one in all the years he had existed. He always wondered when, or if, he would ever find a mate. He knew now why he didn't, because Bella was not born yet. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and she was his. He began to remove her panties, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"You are so beautiful, I love you Bella." He told her as they grabbed for one another. He starts kissing her, reveling in the feel of her skin. This time he passed up the feast that was her full bosom and went for the promised land. As he kissed his way down her rib cage, across her abdomen, he stopped to dip his tongue into her navel mimicking a move he will make later. He continued down to her folds. He spread her legs placing them over his shoulders. At first, he just looked at her treasure and marveled at the fact that it was his for the taking. He kissed her in that intimate place the same way he kissed her lips. He added tongue and began to lap at her like a man thirsting for water. At some point, he used his fingers to penetrate her entrance. He wanted this experience to be one she would never forget.

"Oh my God," Bella was screaming. She felt like she was in another world, like she was outside of her body looking in. This was an experience that she would never forget. When Edward put his mouth on her most intimate parts, she thought that she would die. As a matter of fact, at this moment she was sure that she had died and gone to heaven as the first orgasm of the night ripped its way through her body. Immediately, Edward was on top of her and his erection was at the entrance of her core. He very slowly pushed inside inch by inch until he reached her barrier and then he stopped.

"Baby, this is going to hurt. Are you sure you want to continue?" He wanted her to feel good before this step because maybe it would ease the pain. However, he would stop if it was too much for her.

"Yes, Edward, please. Make love to me, please." Bella wanted to be one with him so bad. With her words, he pushed into her to the hilt. Although there was pain, there was something else, too. She felt full, whole, complete. She knew that whatever pieces of her soul were missing before, they were all together now.

Edward stilled above her. There was a struggle going on inside of him. On one hand, he wanted to move. It was instinctual. There was another part of him that would wait forever for her to be ready. Suddenly, she moved her hips and the dance began. They moved in perfect harmony, from the first thrust to the final climax that they fell into simultaneously. Bella cried out and Edward followed her over the edge filling her with his seed.

"Edward, I love you" Bella uttered as she fell asleep in the arms of her vampire lover. There were no words for how he felt in that moment. He wanted to stay here for the rest of eternity. He could not wait to change her and spend forever with her. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the sounds of her heartbeat.

* * *

*Line from "Breaking Dawn, Part 1" Edward's wedding toast.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7 Trouble

Later on…

"So, Eddie…..How do you feel? You gave up the V card. Hahaha" Emmett had to tease Edward. Rosalie, while hiding her laugh behind her hand, smacked Emmett upside his head.

"Leave him alone Em, we are so happy for you, Edward," Rosalie and Alice were ecstatic to have another sister in the family.

"Thank you, Rose" replied Edward as he pushed Emmett and proceeded to shake Jasper's hand in congratulations.

While Bella slept, they had decided to tackle the vision that Alice had earlier. Edward wanted a definite time table. However, Alice could not say for sure when but she knew that it would happen. She knew that her brother was going to ask Bella to marry him and that he was going to change her. Just as the conversation about Edward and Bella's nuptials was coming to an end, Alice was swept into another vision.

_Three vampires with red eyes are on a dark road at night heading to Washington. The same vampires are also hanging around the school, the police station and in close proximity to the Swan House._

As Alice came out of the vision, the phone rang. It was Carlisle. The Quileute Wolf Pack had spotted some vampires in the area and was checking to see if the Cullens knew them or needed help getting rid of them. The Cullens and the Wolves had a treaty and one of the stipulations of the treaty was that no more vampires would settle in that area. They all were fine with that stipulation because the Cullens did not want any more vampires in the area no more than the wolves did.

"What did Jacob say?" Jasper answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"He said that they were all over town. They have made appearances at the school, the police station and the Swan house. Jacob said that it seemed like they were looking for something but when they saw the wolves they left." Carlisle answered.

"Okay, what action does Jacob want to take?" Although Sam was the Alpha of the Pack, Jacob, as the Beta, was the spokesperson. He was the rightful Alpha but he opted to let Sam keep the position because he phased first.

"The wolves are just going to watch them and see what they are up to. They haven't hurt anyone yet so we are going just lay low and hope they move on. They have increased patrols around Chief Swan's house to keep him safe."

"What? Keep my Dad safe from what?" Bella had woken up and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Bella, sweetie calm down" Rosalie tried to diffuse the situation. Bella's heart was beating erratically and she seemed to be hyperventilating. Carlisle heard Bella's panic and instructed the kids to get her to sit down as close to Edward as she could.

"Edward, dude snap out of it" He was lost inside his head as soon as Carlisle mentioned that the vampires were near the Swan house. This was confirmation of Alice's vision. He saw red. He wanted to kill someone. No one will touch his mate or her father. He will kill anyone who threatened their lives.

"Sorry, love. Please calm down. Everything is fine." Edward told Bella as he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. He hoped not to have to tell Bella about any of this. If he had his way the only supernatural beings she would come in contact with were the Cullens and maybe the Denalis, possibly the wolves, (since she kinda grew up with them and they were all good guys), but no red eyes. However it was unavoidable since she was his mate and would be a part of his world. The Cullens associated themselves with Red Eyes sometimes, their leaders were not 'vegetarians' and they knew others. However, they did not know these particular vampires and the fact that they have an interest in Bella made Edward furious.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked. She had significantly calmed down. She was safe in Edward's arms.

"Bella, there has been some vampires snooping around Forks. They were seen around the school, your house and the police station. We don't know them or what they are looking for." Jasper explained the situation while sending out calming waves.

"I'm so sorry, Bella for exposing you to this….."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You did not expose me to anything. We met, we fell in love and that's it. Please don't blame yourself for this and DON"T you dare treat me like a victim."

"Bella….."

"No, Edward. If we are going to spend the rest of eternity together, we will do it as equals and that is final."

"I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Emmett, this is no time for jokes. Now quiet and let the grown folks talk. What are we going to do about my father?" Bella felt bad for yelling at Edward and Emmett but she already knew that this was the life that she wanted and she had to get them to see that. At the same time, the other vampires in the room were amused and in awe of this human that accepted them and was ready to become a member of their family.

"Sorry, Bella" Emmett apologized.

"I'm sorry, love" said Edward.

"It's okay, Edward. I just need you to talk to me. Tell me…." Bella pleaded as she looked him in the eye. There was nothing he could keep from her. He had to tell her everything. So he launched into the explanations. Bella learned a whole lot more about her vampire family and other supernatural beings. She learned that Edward, Alice and Jasper were vampires with special abilities. Edward could read minds. She was happy to learn that her mind was blank to him. Alice sees visions of the future and of the past and Jasper has emphatic abilities in that he can feel and manipulate emotions. She found out that the boys she practically grew up with, (for the last ten summers), were wolves. They were actually shapeshifters but they chose to shape into wolves.

"Wow," this was a lot to take in but she knew that she could handle it if it meant that she gets to be with Edward. "So, Alice saw a vision of three vampires at my dad's house?" She asked. Jasper couldn't help but notice how calm Bella was. He thought that when she learned of their abilities and Alice's vision that she would freak out but aside from the jolt in her heart rate when Edward mentioned that he could read minds, she was fine. All he could feel from her was resolve. The emotions coming from Edward were totally different. He was feeling fear, guilt, insecurity, pride and love.

_"Brother, she can handle this and she loves you. You have finally found your mate. Don't mess this up by doubting her strength_." He screamed at Edward in his thoughts. Out loud, he said, "So, what's the plan?"

"The first order of business is to feed Bella and then I think you kids should head home" Carlisle instructed before he hung up. The girls headed to the bedroom to change and call room service just as Jasper's phone rang.

_"Major, I think you oughta get that meal to go and head back to Forks immediately. The missus and I will meet you there."_ Peter was on the line in full Captain Mode. He and his mate Charlotte were also vampires with abilities. Peter just kind of knew stuff and Charlotte could read bonds.

"Peter, what's going on?" Jasper hated when Peter was cryptic with his messages.

_"Sorry, Major but this is a conversation for the whole family and the wolves, too. My new sister doesn't like to be left out of a conversation and I agree with her so get your butts to Forks and Edward_….."Peter trailed off until Edward acknowledged his call.

"Yes, Peter? Edward asked.

_"Take care of her. Char and I cannot wait to meet her."_ They did get Bella's food to go and jumped in the limo for the ride back to Forks.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I want to recommend two authors. I love ALL of their stories so I can't choose which one to recommend so just check out their profiles and see for yourself:

*SexyLexiCullen: awesome writer of The Storm Series...check it out, you won't regret it.

*Lifelesslyndsey: another awesome writer. I love all of her stories.


	8. Chapter 8 Treaty

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

This chapter sheds light on the Wolves and their amicable relations with the Cullens and to show full wolf support of the union between Edward and Bella.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Treaty

When they arrived home they decided that it would be best to head straight for the Cullen home. Bella's dad was not expecting her until later. On the way home they called Sam and Jake and asked them to meet them at the house.

"So, you guys are wolves" Bella stated when she spotted Sam and Jacob in the Cullen's living room.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Jacob noticed that Bella looked real close with Edward. He had nothing against the Cullens. They were nice people who were living with supernatural circumstances, like him and his 'brothers'. He actually thought it was commendable that they refrained themselves when it came to killing humans.

"Actually, Jacob, Sam the answer to that question is only part of the reason you are here now. I know that you already know Bella but I need to introduce her to you as a new member of our family. Bella is Edward's mate." Carlisle, as the head of the family spoke on Bella's behalf.

Jake was shocked that Bella turned out to be the mate of a vampire but he was not surprised by this. Ever since Leah phased and he imprinted on her, (imprints were to wolves what soul mates were to vampires), he was not shaken by anything that happened in the supernatural. One day, he was a normal teenager and the next thing he knew, he was a wolf, a Beta and had a soul mate. It was a lot to take in but it was also very good. He loved Leah with all that he had and he noticed the sappy look that Edward had on his face. It was like looking in the mirror. Besides, he was happy to share this with one of his best friends. It had been hard over the last two summers, for him and some of the other guys, to keep their wolf status from Bella.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward felt gratitude toward Jacob for his thoughts. Another stipulation of the treaty was that the Cullens had freely given information concerning their special gifts so Jake knew that Edward had caught the tenor of his thoughts.

"Sure, man. Just treat her right and we will be fine", Sam agreed with Jake's statement and he also knew that Bella would have to be changed. Another disclosure of the treaty, the Cullen's shared, was that if a vampire was to find their mate in a human, and the human was willing, they would change them. Since all of the Cullens were mated, this only applied to Edward and though the wolves felt this would not happen in their lifetime since vampires lived forever, they had no intention of trying to keep Bella and Edward from being happy. Like Jacob, Sam had also found his other half with Emily. In fact, out of ten wolves six of them were imprinted so they would all know how Edward and Bella felt.

"As Alpha of the Quileute Wolf pack, I hereby accept Bella Swan as a new member of the Cullen Family. All conditions of the treaty will now apply to her as well." Sam declared. The declaration was seconded by Jacob and made a part of the treaty between the two groups.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I apologize for the late update. My internet connection is not too good at home so I update when I am where I have a good connection. Thank You. MJ.


	9. Chapter 9 Visitors

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 9 Visitors

"Well, now that that is settled, everyone please take a seat. Peter and Charlotte will be here any minute." Carlisle instructed.

As soon as the statement was out of his mouth and everyone got comfortable, a booming voice shouted, "Pix!" Peter loved to tease Alice about the nickname that she adored. He screamed it out as he swung her into a big bear hug. Charlotte was receiving her own big hug from Emmett. There were hugs all around as the family greeted two of its extended members.

"Well, hello Darlin'" Peter greeted Bella. "It is about time you found someone, little brother; I was beginning to think that you were gay."

"I can assure that he is definitely not gay" Bella blurted out before she could stop herself. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed a bright shade of red. Actually, Edward looked like he would blush too if he could as everyone burst into laughter.

"Bells, didn't know you had it in you," was Jacob's snide comment.

"Peter, Charlotte welcome," Carlisle dragged the focus back to important matters. "Meet Sam and Jacob, friends from LaPush." The wolves and the two new vampires shook hands. Sam was comfortable with these new vampires because they had gold eyes like the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte's diet was not like the Cullens but, out of respect for Carlisle, Jasper and the treaty, they subjected themselves to the vegetarian lifestyle for this visit because Peter knew that the wolves would be more comfortable.

"Okay, let's get down to business" Peter filled everyone in on what he knew. It seemed that Maria, the vampire that created Jasper, wanted him back. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were created during the Southern Wars. The Southern Wars took place during the late 1860s-1900s when vampires were fighting for territory. It was a gruesome time in vampire history. Jasper didn't like that life anymore and was happy to be away from it.

"What does she want with Jasper? Carlisle asked.

"The Vampire Wars were all about gaining territory and Jasper was the considered as the God of War. He was one of the deadliest vamps around at that time. His ability to manipulate emotions was a prize for Maria and I'm sure when he left she became infuriated as has been searching for him since. Jazz was considered a prized possession." Peter explained.

"What does this mean and what does it have to do with my father?" Bella asked.

"The vampires that she sent to find Jasper have a tracker with them and they are the ones who were seen outside your house. We really don't know the connection." Peter answered. Although Peter knew things concerning the vampires, he did not recognize them. Alice could not see their faces, only what they were doing. The night was filled with questions about the visitors and what should be done about them and Maria's involvement with them.

"Bella has to go home" Alice interrupted the strategy session with a vision of Charlie worrying about where Bella was. She had to go home because she had just spent the night out and Charlie was not going to allow her to stay out two nights in a row. Edward saw the logic in that but he did not want his mate or her father in danger. It was decided that he would sneak in through her window and that the wolves would patrol outside her house.

Over the next few weeks, the Cullens and the wolves worked together to protect the town and the reservation from the strange vampire coming in and out of town. It was a redhead female that they came close to catching one night but she was a master of evasion. She was always spotted near the Swan house. There were also two males that they never got a good look at because they never came too close. It was like they were scouting the area but they never came into town after that first day.

* * *

_James_

_On the outskirts of town:_

James wondered where Victoria went to. She was always disappearing. Although, he had spent the last forty years with her, he knew she was not his mate. He met her in 1964 after he was changed and dragged across the country. She was part of the Army, he was forced to join.

His parents had just moved to Forks but he stayed in Seattle where he was born. The small town life was not for James but he understood why his parents wanted to live a slower paced life. They were both in their early forties, when they learned that they were going to have another baby. The pregnancy was high risk so his dad decided to move before his wife gave birth.

_It was 1964 and he was travelling from Seattle to Forks to meet his new little brother Charlie. He was excited for his parents and anxious to meet his little brother. He remembered that he was driving and something hit his car. The next thing he knew he was a vampire and living in Texas as part of an Army run by another vampire named Maria._

Maria told him that she noticed that he was a tracker, even as a human and that she changed him so that he could join her fight. He basically had no choice but to join her soldiers and he has been with her since. For forties years, he has bided his time in servitude to Maria. Over the years, on his missions for her, he was able to return to Forks occasionally. He was saddened by the death of his parents, overjoyed with his little brother when he met and married a girl named Renee and ecstatic at the birth of his niece, Isabella. He never came too close to Charlie because he did not want to harm him in any way. He often discussed this with his only friend, a vampire he met in the army named Laurent.

Laurent was recruited much like James. Maria noticed that he was a skilled fighter and wanted him so she had him hunted, changed and brought to her, too. He and James became friends right away and were always sent on missions together. Like the one they were on now to find one of the most feared vampires of all time. Maria was losing ground so she wanted her Major back. This major was also known as the 'God of War.' James' gift worked best if he had previously met his subject but Maria was so desperate to have this vampire back that she sent him, along with Victoria and Laurent all over following leads of his whereabouts.

They had been everywhere, having gotten tips from some nomads here and there. All tips led to Forks. James was both happy and annoyed about this mission. Happy because he could check up on his brother and annoyed because with all he had heard about this vampire, it infuriated him that he could be this close to his brother.

When he came into town, he had Victoria and Laurent with him. They went by the Swan house when James knew that Charlie would be out. He knew that his brother was the police chief so went by there, too. James just wanted to be sure that his brother was okay. The last time he was able to check on him was years ago. After his wife had left and taken the baby girl with her.

"Man, how many times are you going to come here? It's not like he knows you" Laurent hated that his friend did this to himself concerning his human little brother. James had no intention of ever meeting him so he felt it was futile to take these detours every time they were in this area. Eventually the man will die but then James would probably just move his obsession on to the girl. They learned that Charlie's daughter, Isabella, had recently moved back in with him and was a student at the local high school. James just needed a glimpse to be sure that they were okay and he would leave them alone to live their human lives.

Victoria was sick of James watching out for these humans. She wanted to be number one in his life. She knew that he wasn't her mate but she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. The only way to do that was to get rid of his precious human brother Charlie and his niece Isabella. She was going to get rid of every part of his human life so that he could accept his vampire one and spend eternity with her. She had been trying for weeks to get to them but they were being guarded by dogs and surprisingly other vampires. She was going to find a way. These vampires had gold eyes, which meant that they were animal drinkers, they were weak and she could take them out to accomplish her goal. However, she could not get around them and the wolves. She decided to leave James and Laurent to their mission and finally inform Maria of James' extracurricular activities.

* * *

Been a little busy, sorry for the delay.

I wanted to write a story where James was not the bad guy, hope you like it.

Thanks for reading. MJ


	10. Chapter 10 The God of War

AN: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 10 The God of War

* * *

Galveston 1863

Jasper Whitlock was the youngest major in the Confederate Army. He joined at 17 and quickly moved up in rank. He had a very charismatic personality and many leadership qualities. It was for this reason that he was chosen by Maria to join her army. She felt that because he was a major in the army, he already had military expertise and that certainly appealed to her. On a mission to evacuate women and children from Galveston to Houston, Jasper ran into three beautiful women.

_"He's speechless", the tallest one said._

_"Lovely", said another one. She was blonde and her face was like an angel's._

_"He looks right, young, strong and an officer. There is something more about him, he is compelling," the brunette who was with them. She seemed like the leader of the group. She slowly approached Jasper. She asked for his name as she leaned in as if to kiss him on the neck. The last thing he heard as he succumbed to the pain was her wishing that he survives because he could be useful to her._

When he woke up after his transformation, he was still a major. However, he was in a very different army. Jasper had no choice but to play the cards that were dealt to him. Maria used him to create a better and stronger army under her leadership. It was in this army that Jasper found and created Peter and Charlotte, who turned out to be mates. After decades in the army, Jasper allowed Peter and Charlotte to escape and later they came back for him. He lived a time with them but still felt like something was missing from his life. He decided to break off from them and wander on his own and soon after he found Alice and later they both found the Cullens.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry you lived that life and I am glad that you found Alice and the Cullens. I love you, big brother." Jasper had decided that it was time to tell Bella his story so she could understand why Maria wanted him back.

"Thank you, Darlin' I appreciate that you accept me and my family so readily and I have never seen my brother as happy as he is with you and I love you, too Sister."

As Jasper and Bella embraced, Edward and Alice walked into the room. They both knew Jasper's intentions and how it would end so they gave the two some alone time.

"Hey, love" Edward greeted Bella. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes", Bella answered. By walk, he meant did she want to ride on his back to their favorite spot. When they reached the meadow, Edward set Bella down on her own two feet. She had gotten used to the ride over the last two months so she was not so dizzy anymore.

They hadn't seen the nomadic vampires in a while but everyone was still on alert. Charlie had a vampire and werewolf bodyguard at all times. The Wolves and the Vampires were getting along much better. The treaty was amended to allow at least one vampire to cross the line into LaPush.

As they lied down in the soft grass of the meadow, Bella began to drift off to sleep. Edward did not mind her sleeping. He wished that he could, sometimes. It looked so peaceful. Suddenly, Bella began to whimper and moan in her sleep. At first, Edward assumed she was having a nightmare. That thought was quickly diminished when he got a whiff of her arousal. He could not help himself. He began to kiss her and she woke immediately. They fought for dominance in the kiss and Bella relented and let her vampire lover take control. He slowly undressed her and himself. He looked into her eyes as he entered her. Very slowly, they made love and brought each other over the edge of ecstasy. Afterward, Edward carried an exhausted but very satisfied Bella back to Charlie's. She was tucked in and asleep for the night by the time Charlie got home from the late shift at work.

* * *

_Victoria_

_Texas_

Victoria was tired of James and the humans he loved so much. As far as she was concerned, he couldn't love them anyway. He was a vampire. They were just food. She was reporting to Maria immediately. She wanted James to let go of the façade and be hers for eternity. She did not like him attached to anyone but her. She was almost tired of his attachment to Laurent but she felt that he would come in handy, for his fighting skills, when they escaped Maria. Her years with Maria were coming to an end.

She had convinced James to leave with her but Maria wanted one more scout out of James. To find the god of war. Easier said than done. It took them months to follow all the leads to Washington. She hated to go that way because James always took a trip down memory lane to rainy Forks to 'visit' his human little brother. It had been years since they stalked the human. The last time they did not even get close to him but this time James wanted to get close because of his niece who had recently moved in with her father. Their scents were mixed with vampires, at least five of them, so James wanted to investigate.

During their investigation, James picked up that one of the scents was the vampire they were looking for but instead of them following the scent to find the vampires and finish this mission, James stalled to get a glimpse of his niece. Victoria could not have that. The girl was young so that meant many more years of spying on humans to appease James' curiosity with a life he should have forgotten by now. She had tried to get to the humans while James was hunting in Seattle but there was another complication-more vampires showed up and wolves. She was going to try to get Maria to pay a visit to this town. It would kill two birds with one stone- she would get James and Maria could get her precious god of war.

* * *

A few lines in this chapter, Jasper's flashback, was taken from SM's Breaking Dawn.

Sorry for the very late update; my internet connection is not too good.

I wanted to do a story where James was not a psychopath and a lot of you already figured out part of my plot...James and Tanya.

Thanks for reading. MJ.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

AN: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 11 Meeting

Laurent knew that Victoria was up to something. He always recognized that not only was she not James' mate but there was something extra evil about her. James and Laurent were turned under the same circumstances. When he met James in 1966, he was already with Maria for two years.

In this army, you were a servant until Maria let you go. It was his idea to just bide his time until that happened but then he'd been partnered with the tracker who had _**unparalleled senses and was completely lethal***_ but was surprisingly gentle. Even though James was a skilled tracker and a fierce fighter, he was not malicious and mostly chose to 'feed' on the dregs of society. It was for this reason that he befriended James when he was thrust into this world. It was his ties to James that helped him to make it through the last four decades.

He knew that his time with Maria was coming to an end. He had decided to run away from her. On one of their trips, Laurent had met his mate but he had yet to tell James because he didn't want Victoria to know. Her name was Irina and even though she was a succubus, she was his mate. She was different than him in that she and her coven only fed on animals. He had only heard of one other coven that lived like that.

_It was about twenty years ago and Maria had sent them to procure a nomad named Bree. Bree lived in Tennessee. She was fifteen when she was turned. Her sire promised her to Maria because she was a very powerful vampire and he owed her. Bree is able to magnify any vampire's gift. For this particular job, Maria had demanded that Victoria stay behind. On this trip they came across a male vampire named Emmett._

_He was in the woods wrestling with a bear. When they approached him, they thought that a fight would break out but Emmett talked to them, explained why he had golden eyes and they parted ways. He didn't want to know who they were or why their eyes were red._

Laurent had no idea what made him even think of Emmett except that when he did, he realized that the vampire scents that they had come across, one reminded him of Emmett. He quickly reminded James of that and together they decided to venture into town and follow the scents until they found what they were looking for_._

* * *

_Later that day...at the Cullen House_

Everyone was sitting around the house having a normal day; as normal as it could be with a mixture of wolves, vampires and humans in one place. Carlisle and Esme were in their room spending time together in companionable silence as they both worked on separate projects.

Emmett had an epic wrestling match going on with Paul, Jared and Quil, some of the wolves, on the Xbox.

Edward, Bella and Seth were in Edward's room listening to music. Seth was one of the younger wolves, he had taken a liking to Edward and he already loved Bella.

Rose was in the garage with Jake and Sam tinkering on cars.

The imprints- Emily, Leah, Rachel and Kim, along with Charlotte were all in Alice's room having a fashion show.

Jasper and Peter had confronted Embry and now they were in Carlisle's study talking. Jasper could always feel this unresolved tension in the young shifter's emotions and Peter knew that something was agitating him so they agreed to coax him into talking about it. It turned out that Embry did not know who his father was. When he phased, it became apparent that his mom had lied when she said that his father was from the Makah tribe. There were four men that were suspects, three of which were married when Embry was born, (Billy Black, Joshua Uley and Quil Ateara), but the fourth man, Matthew Clearwater, Harry's brother, wasn't and never had been. Peter and Jasper vowed to help.

"Hey, man, what do you have to eat around here?" asked Paul. All the werewolves' ears perked up and their stomachs growled at the question.

"Hungry Seth?" asked Bella as she rose from the bed to go to the kitchen. She realized that she was getting pretty hungry herself so she decided to fix up something for the whole crew. On the way to the kitchen, she stopped in Alice's room and enlisted the help of the other girls. While the women were in the kitchen fixing a huge lunch for everyone minus the vampires, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, love will you stay in the kitchen while….." Edward.

"Babe, stay in the kitchen, ok…." Paul.

"Baby, don't come out here…." Sam and Jared.

The guys all started talking at once. They were all trying to protect their mates from the two strange vampires at the door. It was Jasper and Emmett that opened the door.

"Hello", Laurent greeted Emmett at the door. "I don't know if you remember me, but….."

"Yeah, man I remember you but what are you doing here?" Emmett was not comfortable around vampires with red eyes unless he knew them. He remembered meeting these guys but he also remembered getting away from them as quick as possible.

"Perhaps we can come in and explain everything?" Laurent requested. "We mean you no harm. In fact, we think that we might have some information for you."

"Maybe we should take this conversation outside", Edward suggested. He could hear, in the wolves' heads that they were getting agitated because of the proximity of strange vampires to their mates; he was feeling the same concerning Bella. To keep down the animosity, Edward, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam and Jacob went outside to converse with Laurent and his friend.

"I am Laurent and this is James and we work for a vampire named Maria. She sent us here to scout out and find a vampire called the "god of war." As soon as he finished his speech, Jasper and Peter went immediately into attack mode. It took Emmett and Edward to stop them. Jasper realized a few things at that moment. One, these vampires had no intention of attacking them. He felt no animosity coming from them, only sincerity and anxiety. They were actually a little apprehensive but determined.

"I apologize, when I heard the name Maria I acted without thinking. I am the vampire that you are looking for and I have no intention of going with you without a fight." Jasper informed the visitors.

"Son, please. Let's just hear what they have to say and decide from there.", said Carlisle to Jasper. Perhaps, you should just tell us what you have in mind?" Carlisle, the ever-present peacemaker addressed the visitors.

"Listen, man we understand completely. We were drafted into this army against our will." James and Laurent told their stories and Peter and Jasper agreed with them that the life they described is the one you live with Maria and the only way to get away from her is to run away.

They continued to discuss Maria and their mission to find Jasper and bring him back to her. The Cullens wanted to know what the resolution would be. Jasper vowed that he was not going back to Maria. Before the discussion was over, James and Laurent had switched their alliance. They enlisted the help of the Cullens and the wolves to help them get away from Maria in exchange for them not reporting to her that they had indeed found who she was looking for.

One thought was in the forefront of Laurent's mind-_Where is Victoria? What is she up to?_

* * *

*line taken from Twilight.

This chapter took some time to write because I was trying to find a way to get James, Laurent and the Cullens together. I also wanted to give some more insight into Laurent.

Sorry for the delay in updating. The next chapter is in the works but it may be awhile before I update...internet issues, that are being worked out as we speak. I will finish this story, it's just going to take awhile.

Thanks for reading. MJ


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

So sorry for the late update. I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. It's kinda long but that's because there is a lot that needs to happen before the story wraps.

* * *

Chapter 12 Revelations

"_Edward, do you feel comfortable bringing this conversation inside?_" Jasper asked this question in his thoughts. Edward shook his head in the affirmative and hurried into the house where everyone was gathered around the dining room table finishing up lunch. When they entered the house, the males immediately went to stand near their mates as Carlisle handled the introductions.

"Everyone, this is James and Laurent. They have decided to stick around for a while." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry; we will respect your lands. As long as we are here, we will hunt the way the Cullens do" Laurent wanted to reassure the wolves that they meant no harm.

There was a long conversation to discuss what Maria's intentions were and her strategies. The dialogue between the newcomers, the Cullens and the wolf pack lasted well into the night. So long that some wolves went home leaving Jacob, Sam and Leah to fill them in later. As they talked, James' eyes kept straying to Bella. This made Edward uncomfortable but when he began to chant her name, along with Charlie's in his mind, Edward had enough.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed James around the neck, slamming him into the wall. "How do you know Bella and her father?" he asked while he held James at the throat. It took Peter, Emmett and Jasper to pry his hands from James and carry him across the room. James was contrite. It was his intention to tell them all about his connection to Bella and Charlie, but with everything coming out about Maria, it temporarily slipped his mind. Bella was curious, so she asked, "What?" she directed her question to James.

He began to explain. "I was turned in 1964. I was on my way to my parents' house. They had just moved from Seattle to Forks because they were expecting a baby; a baby boy that turned out to be your father. Bella, Charlie is my little brother." James went on to explain how he would check in on Charlie from time to time. How he was around when Charlie got married and when Rene left taking Bella with her and finally to learning that Bella was back and had gotten herself mixed up with vampires.

"Wow, so you are Belly's uncle, like biological." Emmett asked after the explanation.

"Yes, I am and it is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." James said. "I never thought I would get this opportunity. You don't know how much this means to me." James would never let himself hope to meet his brother but, by some stroke of luck, he was able to meet his niece. He was overjoyed and now that Edward could see and hear, in his thoughts, that James meant no harm, things calmed down. They spent a little more time catching up and after getting a lecture from James about not hurting his niece and being safe with her, Edward took Bella home.

* * *

Victoria Galveston, Texas

Maria was tired of getting the runaround from James and Laurent. James thought she didn't know about his human brother and Laurent thought she had no clue about his animal-drinking mate. They could not put anything past her. Did they not know that Fred was a spy? She had sent him behind them on a few of their missions. The fact that he had no scent helped. He had come back with lots of useful information. She also knew that Victoria was not loyal to no one but herself. She only informed her of their whereabouts so that she could have James to herself. So since she wanted him so bad, Maria gave her the mission of going to Washington to get him. After she got James and Laurent back, together they would all travel to rainy Forks and retrieve the Major.

Back in Forks

Over the next few weeks, strategies were formed and plans made on how to stop Maria. James and Laurent checked in with her to try and convince her that they needed more time on their mission to which she promptly ordered them to come back to camp. Jasper and Peter talked them out of that telling them that it was one of Maria's tricks. That once she got them there, she would not let them go and would starve them for weeks. So when they did not check in again, everyone knew that she would be showing up soon. Because of that, Carlisle began to call some friends of his—Benjamin and Tia from London; a nomad called Garrett, their cousins, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, from Denali and he made the final call to the Volturi for help.

Once Carlisle explained the situation, Aro, the leader of the Volturi, sent four of his best fighters- Jane, Demetri, Alec and Felix. When the Volturi arrived, everyone was surprised to learn that Felix had found his mate. The surprise was not really that he had found someone but that she was human. She was one of the many human employees of the Volturi. Her name was Gianna Phillips and Felix recognized her as his mate immediately. She was to be turned within the year.

"Bella, it is so good to meet you." Gianna said when they were introduced. "It is nice to meet you, too." Bella was glad to not be the only human in this supernatural situation. It was also nice to have someone to sit with her during training sessions and it not feel like she was being babysat.

The following weeks were very busy. The Cullens, the ones who were in school, and Bella finished for the school term and summer was in full swing when Alice had a vision. It was late one night and everyone was sitting around the house. The humans, Bella and Gianna, were asleep. The wolves were all at home. The vampires were just settling in for the night. Some of them had broken up into groups to hunt. Laurent and Irina were happy to reconnect and James and Garrett were happy to find their mates in Tanya and Kate. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and the others were just hanging around the living room. Edward was just walking down the stairs from one of his favorite pastimes of watching Bella sleep. "Hey, Bro, It's nice to see you awake." Emmett said. They all liked to tease Edward that he could sleep vicariously through Bella. Suddenly, Alice gasped as she was swept into her vision.

_Victoria and another female vampire were headed to Forks. Then she saw Victoria in Bella's room. Just as she went to grab for Bella, another vampire jumped through the window and dragged her out._

Before the vision could be complete, Edward was out the door and halfway to her house before he remembered that Bella was in bed asleep upstairs. It was only after he reassured himself that Paul and Seth were on patrol outside the Swan house and that they called for back-up to protect Charlie that he made his way back to Bella. When he got back to the house, all hell had broken out. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of Rosalie and Emmett had slammed him up against the wall and was growling in his face in anger. Jasper was trying all he could to diffuse the situation but it was not helping.

Carlisle had to intervene. "Alice, take Jasper outside, please." Inadvertently, he was projecting anger into the room. "Emmett, let go of Edward and Rose, you let go of Bella." As soon as they were let go, they ran to each other. Edward swept Bella into a hug and then placed her behind him where she was pinned to the wall. It was like he was trying to shield her from everyone in the room. Edward's eyes were pitch black. He was feral and ready to attack all but the woman at his back. Carlisle had an idea of what was happening but he had no time to explain. "Esme, take the ladies and go upstairs, please. Slowly." Carlisle had to talk softly. All was left in the room was Peter, Emmett, Garrett and Carlisle with Edward and Bella. Carlisle instructed everyone to sit on the floor with their heads down. They had to show a submissive posture to Edward. It took twenty minutes for Edward to straighten up and another ten before he grabbed Bella and sat down in the nearest chair with her on his lap. His growl had turned into a purr that was lulling Bella back to sleep. The soft purr coming from upstairs was helping a lot. It was another twenty minutes before Edward's eyes returned to normal and everyone was able to return. The Volturi members joined them. Felix had a lot of insight on what just happened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Edward began but Carlisle cut him off. "You were only protecting your mate. We all understand." Edward had never felt more like a vampire than he did in the last hour. Just the thought of someone hurting his mate or her father was unthinkable to him.

"If I may, Carlisle, I can explain what just happened." Peter said.

"Please" Carlisle responded.

"When Edward saw the vision, his instinct to protect his mate kicked in and that's why he ran out of here forgetting that lil' Sis' was all snug upstairs. Bella sensed that something was up with her mate and that made her upset" said Peter.

"She ran down the stairs and would have run behind you, Bro, if Rosie had not grabbed her." Emmett added.

"That's why Emmett was so mad when you came back." Carlisle took over the explanations. "The only thing that would calm the situation was for you to make sure Bella was safe."

"How did you know that I would not hurt her?" Edward asked.

"Because you will always recognize your mate, no matter what happens."

"Okay, so why was Emmett so upset?"

"I can answer that one," Charlotte saw the bond when it formed. "When Rose grabbed Bella before she could run out the door, they formed a sisterly bond that is stronger than the one they already had. By extension as Emmett's mate, that bond solidified with him, too. So he saw you, temporarily, as the person who upset his little sister."

Edward had one more question, "Who was purring? That helped a lot."

"With a castle full of vampires and being a human mated to one, this has happened a lot in Volterra. When it happens, the one thing that calms me the most is when Felix purrs so we figured it might work for you and Bella." Gianna explained before Felix could.

"Glad we could help," added Felix.

With that out of the way, Alice could explain her vision. She did not recognize the other vampire with Victoria or the one who pulled her out the window. It looked like they would be coming in a couple of days. There was a lot to do to plan for their visit. It was voted unanimously that they would destroy Victoria and her companion. The wolves were consulted and everyone turned in for the night.

Two days later, Gianna, Bella, Rachel, Kim and Emily had a sleepover at the Swan house. Bella had convinced Charlie to go on a fishing trip with Billy and Harry. The slumber party was a great way to get him out of the house and out of Forks. Victoria was due to show up some time tonight. The wolves and vampires were scattered all over the woods outside Bella's house.

Bree

Bree was really tired of this army. She was not cut out for this life. Her previous owner was a ruthless man but he was still better company than Maria. Maria was heartless and she surrounded herself with other heartless creatures; namely, her companion for this mission. She hoped that they would not find James and Laurent. She applauded them for getting away. She thought that maybe she should try to find a way to escape, too. Maria liked to keep her in Camp because of her gift but she let her go in the field. That was a mistake because she had no intention of returning. She would get away from Victoria even if she had to fight her. She knew that Victoria could not fight; she relied on her evasive skills too much. This was too easy.

Victoria had decided to take a short cut. She wanted to make a stop in a residential area to kill two humans. Bree thought it strange that Victoria had specifically picked out this house to hunt because they would normally just go to a bar and pick up strays. Tonight, though, Vicki was so focused on getting to this house she did not let anything stop her. When she approached the Swan house, she sensed that everyone inside were human based on all the heartbeats. She didn't even notice that Bree was not with her and that she was being chased by vampires and wolves. She went for the window that she knew was always open. As she lunged for the window, Bree lunged for her and, with very little effort, she tore her head off and had her on fire in seconds. Soon Bree was surrounded and outnumbered. She was about to be attacked when Edward read her thoughts and told everyone that she was on their side if they wanted her to be. That night, the Cullens gained another ally.

* * *

Thanx for reading.


	13. Chapter 13 'Normal ' Life

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 13 'Normal' Life

Bella

It seemed like everything was okay. She was engaged to be married to the man of her dreams¸literally. She was graduating high school in two weeks. She had friends and was considered part of the 'in' crowd. This crowd consisted of all couples- her and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Ben and Angela, Bree and Mike, (when Bree joined their ranks almost a year ago, she wanted to go to school with them so the Cullens gained another adopted sibling.), Jessica and Eric and Lauren and Tyler. After Mike hooked up with Bree, the other two dumb twins decided to stop beating around the bush and commit themselves to Jessica and Lauren. This made everyone better friends and life just happened like normal high school, grades, proms, girls/guys' nights, and finally graduation was upon them. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for the shoe to drop.

To add to all of the normalcy, Charlie started dating again and married Sue Clearwater. She was Leah and Seth's mom and since Charlie married her, he became privy to the secret of the wolves and by default the Cullens. That was an interesting conversation.

_They had all gathered around the clearing. It was a regular meeting place and big enough for all of the wolves, vampires and humans. Billy told the legends of the tribe and Carlisle and Felix told stories of the vampires. At first, Charlie would not believe the stories but when Paul just dropped his pants and phased and his phasing caused those new to the pack to phase also because they could not control themselves, he had no choice but to believe._

Charlie did have a one on one with Bella, Edward and Carlisle to make sure that Bella was doing what she wanted with no pressure and that Edward loved her for always. He also wanted to be sure that Carlisle, as the coven leader, would protect Bella forever. He knew that with Bella living for eternity, he would not be around to protect her always and he needed to be sure that she had another father figure in her life. Charlie was also shocked when he looked at one of the vampires and recognized him from a picture he kept in his wallet. That was his brother. Another long conversation took place between Charlie and his big brother. It was weird at first but it was no stranger than everything else that was going on so Charlie just rolled with it but he advised Bella not to tell Renee anything about this.

This was an eclectic group of beings, all with one common goal. To protect the towns of Forks and LaPush and the ones they loved. The Cullens had amassed a great deal of allies because even though Maria had not done anything, they knew it was just a matter of time before she struck and they wanted to be ready. Bella hoped that she and Mike would be turned before then. Their deadline was approaching. The Volturi gave them until one month after graduation to get this done.

Felix had returned home to turn Gianna. Her transformation was successful and they stayed away long enough for her to control her thirst. She was surprisingly tame around Bella but not around other humans. Aro surmised that it was because of her love for Bella and advised Felix when he reported to him the he and his brothers had to come to the States to meet this human that confounded them all.

At this point, the vampire numbers were great. Aside from the Cullens' seven, there was the Volturi's five, the Denali's eight, (James, Laurent and Garrett joined their coven since they found their mates), Peter and Charlotte, and Benjamin and Tia bringing the vampire presence in Forks to twenty-four.

Because of the presence of more vampires more Quileute boys and girls turned. In addition to the original ten wolves, seven other phased, four boys and three girls. It was a complete shock to everyone that one of the girls to phase was Paul's imprint, Rachel Black. Leah was happy to share a pack with girls and to not be the only female wolf. She was also promoted to Alpha Female so that the girls were a pack within the pack. Jacob and Sam agreed to split the pack in two.

Sam's pack consisted of Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady and two new wolves Andrew and Perry with two females Rachel and Lisa. Jacob's pack consisted of Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, new wolves Nash and Dakota and the remaining females Marcy and Shannon. The Packs were even at nine members each. To quell the urge for others to phase, Old Quil and Carlisle made a special potion that will stop the urge and encouraged all tribal members between the age of 12 and 25 to take it saying that it was a new vaccination. Only the parents knew what it really was and were more than happy to let their kids take the trip to the Forks Hospital to get their new shot.

_**Galveston, TX**_.

Maria had been double crossed. Victoria did not return for which she really didn't care. Her gift was not useful to anyone but herself and those she cared for which was a short list of her and the tracker, but she did want Bree back and even though James and Laurent had betrayed her, she wanted them back, too. She sent Jack to find out what was going on. Jack was a vampire with no scent so she knew that he could go to Washington undetected and find out what she needed to know to get her army back together. Her numbers had dwindled. Since she lost those four, she was down to eight. She was losing territory and she needed her major. With his influence, she could have a big army that's why she sent the tracker to get him.

Now she was mad and needed to take action. Jack came back to report that Victoria was dead and that Laurent, James and Bree had joined the freaky vamps with the gold eyes. Not only that but the Major and his captain Peter and his mate, Charlotte and some members of the Volturi were there too. The Major was even training them all to fight. There were also wolves in the area. The only thing she knew to do was to create more vampires. This would not be easy but she had to do it.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long time between updates. I will try to update every two weeks from now on.

Thanks for reading. MJ


	14. Chapter 14 Graduation

Twilight belongs to SM.

Sorry for the delay in posting. These next two maybe three chapters will have a lot going on and time will pass. There is much that needs to happen before the battle.

* * *

Chapter 14 Graduation

Edward

He could not believe that this day was finally here. They were graduating from High School and he was getting married in a week. He could still recall the day that he asked.

_Flashback_

_He'd waited until Alice had taken Bella to Port Angeles to shop for dresses. He was so nervous when the door opened and there stood the love of his life's father. Charlie was dressed to go fishing with Billy and Harry so he knew he had to make this quick. It was a good thing that Charlie already knew why he was there._

"_I know why you are here, Son" Charlie stated and Edward felt himself swell with pride over the title._

"_Yes, Sir. I will love her and take care of her for eternity. It will make me very proud to call her my wife. I truly respect you, Chief and would like your blessing to ask Bella to marry me."_

"_I know that you love her and from what I have seen you can take care of her. I will be proud to have you as my son-in-law" Charlie answered. "But you've got to tell her mother."_

That wasn't hard. In fact, as soon as he left Charlie's he called Renee and asked for her blessing which she gave without fuss. She just told Edward that he had better treat her baby girl right or he would have to answer to her. It helped that Charlie had already called her and sang Edward and his family's praises.

Edward planned the night to perfection with the help of the party planning Pixie. He had decided to propose on Prom night since that was kind of an anniversary for them. They started at the Cullen house where everybody was gathered. They had a small before Prom get-together because Alice had insisted that everyone get dressed there and that morphed into a party for all the parents because they all wanted pictures of the big event.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were the epitome of wonderful hosts providing refreshments for the Newtons, Stanleys, Webers, Charlie and all the other parents that were there. It just was a big photo session as every set of parents had a camera on hand. After prom, there would be a bonfire in the clearing. Alice had decorated the place and the Quileute women were providing the food. It was at the bonfire when everyone was telling stories about school and old memories that Edward announced that he had something to say.

"I was alone until you came into my life. I feel like I have been searching forever for you. I love you so much. You will make me so happy if you will agree to marry me."

"Yes, Edward. I love you." Everyone cheered. They partied all night- the wolves and their girls, vampires and humans. Sometime during the night, Edward whisked Bella away. They spent the night in their meadow where they made love all night, well until Bella fell asleep.

The next week was graduation. Everyone was so excited. Bella and Edward had decided to get married the day after graduation and leave for an extended honeymoon the next week. They were actually going to Denali so that Bella and Mike could be changed. The story was that all of the Cullens were going too because they were all going to celebrate the kids' graduation. Mike had gotten permission from his parents to travel with them before he started college in the fall at Alaska University with his friends. They were all hoping that he would learn to control himself quickly because that way he wouldn't lose his parent so fast. When they left Forks, they were not coming back for a while.

Alice was in charge of the wedding. All Edward and Bella had to do was show up. They decided to have the wedding in the clearing. Alice, with the help of all of the other women, including Renee, had turned the place into a beautiful meadow complete with wildflowers and logs for seats. There was a lovely white archway where the bride and groom stood to profess their love for one another. Charlie and Renee both walked Bella down the aisle, Jasper and Emmett served as best men with Alice and Rosalie as bridesmaids.

Billy Black officiated the wedding along with Felix and Pastor Weber. They wanted to cover all bases- Billy blessed their union and further solidified the Treaty; Felix stood in for the Volturi and Pastor Weber served as the human complement to the supernatural ones represented.

At the reception, Carlisle stood to give a toast to his son and new daughter.

"Edward, you have been with me the longest and though I am not your biological father, I love you just the same. You have brought so much joy to my life and I am very proud of you. Bella, I don't feel like I am losing a son to you but gaining a daughter. I know that I speak for the whole Cullen Family when I say that we are going to love you forever. So let's all raise our glasses to the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen." a loud cheer went up for them and many toasts were made that night.

The night ended for the happy couple in their very own cottage not far from the Cullen house. The family had gotten together and gifted them with it as a wedding present. Even Edward was surprised that they managed to pull this off without him knowing. One week after the wedding, the Cullens with Mike, Peter and Charlotte, Felix and Gianna, Demetri, Jane and Alex headed to Alaska to start the next step in this journey.

Meanwhile…

Maria was getting increasingly frustrated. She was trying to create a bigger army but it was not working. All she managed to do was cause a lot of trouble and draw attention to herself with the Volturi. Her numbers were climbing but as fast as she made them, she had to destroy them. Jack had reported back from Washington that the Cullens and all vampires had left Forks but the werewolf population was still there. She did not want to deal with them. She had too much on her plate already. She was steadily wreaking havoc all over the South. She was not going to stop until she had what she wanted.

* * *

Next chapter Bella and Mike's change and Maria makes a move.

Thanks for reading. MJ


	15. Chapter 15 War Clothes

Twilight and its characters are owned by SM

* * *

Chapter 15 War Clothes

"Again!" Major Whitlock yelled. Jasper was a real drill sergeant. Today was a training day.

After they left Forks, Carlisle found an estate close to the Denalis big enough for his family and with a field to rival the clearing they had in Forks. Bella and Mike were changed. Carlisle changed Mike while Edward changed Bella. The Cullens never did anything without a celebration so they had a big one. Mike and Bella were allowed to pick the activities for the whole weekend. Friday they spent with family at home- Game Night. They played everything from Monopoly to Twister. It was a very fun night.

They also called their parents to talk to them one last time before. It was harder on Mike than Bella because Charlie knew the secret but Mike took it all in stride because he had Bree to spend his life with. They were to be changed that Monday so Bree and Mike decided that they wanted to get married and with the Pixie on board, they pulled it off that Saturday. Sunday was spent all day with their mates and early Monday morning, Carlisle and Edward took two syringes and injected venom straight into Bella and Mike's hearts.

Those three days were painful and loud. Jasper had to leave the house for a while but everyone pulled together and helped Edward and Bree to cope with the agony that their mates were enduring. Esme had to keep reminding them that it was going to be alright. Alice ran a constant loop of how they would turn out. Finally, the last heart beats were heard and the Cullen family had two newborns.

Surprisingly, Mike took to being a vampire real well. Emmett joked that he was more likable as a vampire seeing as he was a douche as a human. Bella was more controlled than he was but there was no reason for either of them to be overcome by bloodlust because there were no humans around for miles.

Even though, Carlisle thought it a good idea to try to desensitize them to humans, Jasper was in charge and thought that teaching them to fight was more important. He knew that although they had not heard much from Maria, she was not giving up.

Not long after, Bella and Mike woke from their change, Eleazar was able to tell that Bella was a shield and Mike was gifted in the ways of a tracker. His gift was different from Demetri's or James'. They both had to have your scent in order to track you but Mike just had to know someone who knows you and can describe you to him. They found this out by accident.

_One day, they were all sitting around strategizing and Carlisle was telling a story about a vampire that he knew named Chloe. Carlisle was saying that she had the ability to make the outcome of a situation be in her favor. He was saying how that particular gift could come in handy._

"_Well, call her up, Doc. She doesn't live too far from here." Mike said._

"_Mike, how do you know where she lives? You have never met her."_

"_I don't know"_

"_Well, anyway I don't have a number for her." After Carlisle said that, the subject was dropped. However the next time they went out to hunt, Mike broke away from the group_ _and Jasper and Peter had to pursue him. He was fast and determined to get where he was going. They thought that he smelled a human but they could not pick up the scent. Finally, he stopped in front of a house about fifty miles from where they lived. He walked to the door and knocked and Chloe answered. He explained that he was a 'son' of Carlisle's and that they needed her help. He left her with Carlisle's number and went back home._

Eleazar explained that Mike's tracking abilities were enhanced because it was Bree's venom that changed him. From that day forward, Jasper and the others that knew Maria begin to recall all the vampires in her army and Mike was able to point out their general location on a map. They were able to keep up with Maria that way. They found out that she was making her way through the South and alerting the Volturi to her activity.

Aro confirmed with Jasper that this was his Sire and the one out to get him. The Volturi leaders gave complete control of the situation to the Cullens. They had three months to handle it or the brothers- Aro, Marcus and Caius- along with the Guard were getting on a plane. Nobody wanted that.

That's why for the last three months, Jasper was gone and Major Whitlock was out in full force. He drilled, pushed, fought, and angered everybody until they learned all he wanted to teach them. No one was exempt from training. Even the wolves mad regular trips to Alaska to train with the Major. When Maria showed up, there would be a well-trained army waiting for her.

Alice

She needed to keep away from the wolves in order to keep her visions up. It had been so long since she had a vision about what was going on with Maria. She kept getting visions of Charlie. She thought nothing of them at first. She thought that because he knew the secret that he was a part of their lives longer but there was this nagging voice in her mind that told her to keep looking. When she did, what she saw was mind-blowing.

"We need a family meeting, immediately." She announced. Everyone knew that something serious was going on. They all piled around the dining room table- women sitting, men standing behind them. The Female Pack came down to train today. They never wanted to leave Forks and LaPush unguarded.

Alice began to tell about her vision. "Maria has made a decision. She is going to Forks. Before I get into that, I need to tell you, Bella, that I have seen Charlie as a vampire. I don't know how it happens, just that it does. Maria is going to come into town in two weeks and she and her followers are going to hold up at the diner with hostages and Charlie is one of them. They won't try to hide what they are because they plan to kill everybody in the diner that day. I cannot see who is there but I clearly see Charlie."

"What can we do to stop this from happening?" Bella asks. Alice's visions are based on decisions. "This is based on Maria's decision so what if we make the decision to be there, how does it change?" Alice cannot see what is going to happen, everything has gone black. That means that Leah has decided to be there in the diner on that day.

"Okay, wait" Bella interjects, "Leah, decide that you are not going to interfere or tell Jake and Sam what is going on and that you will let the vampires handle it." Immediately, Alice vision changed to Maria still coming into town but a scent trail leading her away from the diner. Charlie is the reason why Maria is going to Forks. She plans to use him as leverage to get her tracker back and force the Major's hand. When Bella decided that she would be in Forks that day, instead of going to the diner to eat, Charlie heads to the Cullen house to meet up with Bella and Maria's army follows him.

This is as good a plan as any to keep Maria from tearing up Forks. Leah and the pack go home to start conferring with the whole pack while the vampires all get ready to head back to Forks.

**Maria, Nevada**

She was able to make twenty-two newborns that lived and were gifted in some way to add to the eight she already had. That brought her numbers to 31 including herself. However she had no intention of fighting. She had more than enough vampires that were just brute strength. She would not have to lift a finger. She was on her way to Forks. Jack had found out that James had a brother, a human brother. That's what the redhead was trying to tell her.

This human gave her just the leverage she needed to get her Major and her tracker back. She knew the Cullen Coven; she knew that Carlisle was non-violent by nature. She hoped that if she threatened Charlie that James would do what she said and she knew that if she threatened any humans, the Cullens would buckle, Jasper with them.

* * *

Thanks for reading MJ


	16. Chapter 16 Battle

All characters belong to SM.

This is the battle scene. Bear with me because I don't know how to get a fight scene down on paper.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16 Battle

**Chloe**

She was two hundred and twenty years old. She'd met Carlisle years ago when he was visiting with the Volturi. She came to check in with them, as she did every so often. Carlisle was a nice man and very good-looking but there was never anything between them. They were good friends. It was years later that she ran into Carlisle again. He had met his mate and another vegetarian coven by then. It was from this coven's sole male member that she learned that she had a gift. They didn't know what to call it but they discovered that she could change the outcome of a situation to work in her favor.

She never really thought about it or even used it. She lived alone and did not interact with others- vampire or human. However, if she could use her gift to help her friend and his coven, she would do it.

**Alice**

Her vision had changed. Charlie was going to come to the house to see Bella for the first time since her graduation. It was a significant event and it would keep Charlie out of Maria's clutches. There were two problems still. One- Maria was still going to use humans to get them to do what she wanted and she still saw Charlie as a vampire. She decided, with the insistence of Edward, to keep that from Bella until they figure out how it happens. Maybe they should call Billy so that he and Charlie could go fishing.

They had set out immediately to Forks and set up camp at the Cullen house. Bella wanted to wait a few days before Charlie came out to the house but James and Tanya visited with Charlie at his house. There were many strategy sessions and she was able to see the outcome of the scenarios, even with the wolves present. This battle was not going to be hard for them if they stick to the plans.

The wolves, Jacob's pack would take up residence in and around the diner and Charlie's house everyday until the battle. Alice saw Maria coming in two weeks. Bella would make sure that Charlie was at the house. James and Laurent will lure Maria and her army to the clearing where the Denalis, Volturi, wolves and Cullens would be waiting to destroy them. They practiced and ran drills all day and night. They were prepared.

**Charlie**

"My baby girl is beautiful" he thought. She always was but it was different. She was in control. She did not want to eat him and everything was all good. He met some new vampires, including a very beautiful girl named Chloe. She was the most attractive woman he had ever seen, even more than Renee. She kept looking at him. He wondered why. Then he remembered that he was a human in this sea of supernatural and realized that she might see him as a freak. He visited for a little while and left to go on a fishing trip with Billy. Charlie knew something was going on but he did not question the impromptu trip because he knew that it was for his protection.

**Jasper**

It was time. He had been waiting for this since he heard that Maria was looking for him. It was time to end her and her minions once and for all. He had a powerful army backing him up and the full support of the Volturi. He knew he had some great fighters on his side- Peter, Charlotte and, Alice (he had them all trained before this even started). He began to train Alice as soon as he knew that she was his mate. Edward could read his opponents' moves. Emmett and Felix were brute strength. Bella, Mike and Gianna were newborns and surprisingly very skilled in combat and Maria would never see the wolves coming. He was confident in his army but something can always go wrong so they trained and ran drills for every contingency. They had a Plan A to Z. They were as prepared as they were going to get. All they had to do now was wait.

**Maria**

Those wolves were ruining her plan. She could not get to the human. Well, any human will do. This diner seems like a place to start except the wolves were there, too. She could smell their stench along with the horrible smell of the mush the humans called food.

"Mistress, we have found the Major" James saw her outside the diner and decided to put their plan into motion.

"James, where have you been? You were supposed to check in with me a long time ago. What happened?"

"I had to gain his trust so that I could lead him to you. I have his trust now so if you would come with me, I'll take you to him."

This was too easy but she knew that the Major would do something like this so she decided to play along. She followed the tracker until they reached a clearing. There was her Major with his animal drinking coven. She could not wait to get him back.

"Hola Major, mucho tiempo" (**Hello Major, long time**) she greeted.

"No lo suficiente" (Not long enough) he answered.

"Te he perdonado. Es hora de volver a casa" (**I have forgiven you. It is time to come home**)

"Yo nunca estaba en casa." (**I was never at home with you**).

"Muy bien, querida. Ven conmigo ahora, y nadie tiene que morir (**Fine, darling. Come with me now and no one has to die**) she answered. She gained a growl from a small black haired vampire. Now she knew who his mate was. Her army was on the way, she could hear them approaching.

"María, ¿por qué no dejar mientras tenga la oportunidad" (**Maria, why don't you leave while you have the chance**), Jasper warned. He could hear her army in the distance. His warriors, more specifically the wolves, were getting angsty.

"Ríndete, Mayor y su novia se salvará." (**Surrender, Major and your girlfriend will be spared**) she taunted. Just as she said that, her army arrived. Jack was missing. He was her secret weapon. He had no scent but he had another gift that will come in handy later. She already knew that they would fight so she told him to stay behind until her signal.

Jasper was officially over all of this so he gave his first signal. At his hand gesture the wolves, that were not visible, charged into the clearing. Body parts began to pile up and Esme, Carmen and Bree gathered them for the fire. They were designated for that job because neither one were too big on fighting. Carlisle was not avid about fighting either but with his mate in peril, he had an incentive to do so. The male vampire in the mated pair was always the more aggressive one. The vampires stayed out of this first wave. The wolves took with their combined force of eighteen took out half of Maria's army. They began to collect parts as Jasper gave the signal for the second wave. This one was more brutal as it consisted of every vampire present except his special group*. The fight was not evenly matched as Maria's troops were outnumbered and unfortunately not gifted. She was not helping them nor would she allow the three gifted vampires she had with her to help.

Now it stood at Maria with her three gifted vampires and her secret weapon. Jasper had no casualties although some soldiers were hurt. They would be tended to by Carlisle when this was over. Jasper had advised that everyone keep their head in the game. In a move that was fast even for vampires, Jasper had Maria by the throat, in a good position to rip her head off.

"Si quieres vivir saldrá ahora" (**If you want to live you will leave now**), he told her.

Maria made a hand gesture and all hell broke loose.

* * *

* See above good fighters Jasper mentioned.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle Too

AN: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 17 Battle Too

Previously:

_Jasper had advised that everyone keep their head in the game. In a move that was fast even for vampires, Jasper had Maria by the throat, in a good position to rip her head off._

"_Si quieres vivir saldrá ahora" (__**If you want to live you will leave now**__), he told her._

_Maria made a hand gesture and all hell broke loose._

**Edward**

Everything has gone black. None of them can see anything. All of the males are calling out to their mates, in their heads and with their mouths. The situation is grave. Jack has ability. For one, they cannot smell him or hear him and he can render them all blind.

"Bella, I can't see, run and get away," Edward said. The mating instinct in the male was to protect their mates at all cost. There were similar conversations going on around them.

"I can see Edward, I know what to do" Bella answered. She ran across the field away from Edward. As Jack uses his power, the three vampires still alive with Maria take the opportunity to attack key members- Alice, Peter and Edward. They did not count on the fact that Alice and Peter were trained by the Major to fight in all situations and that Edward, being a mind reader, can anticipate their moves.

Bella

The fight is continuing. All the vampires and wolves can hear is the noise from the three fights going on. Chaos is resulting; everyone is shouting and running around. Jasper is still holding Maria by the neck. Bella notices that Peter and Alice are holding their own but Edward is losing his battle. He has bite marks on his arms, she is furious that her mate is being scarred. Then she realizes that something is wrong. No one can see but her and this new vampire must be the cause. She feels a change coming over her. There is a red haze running along her skin and she can feel it stretching out from herself. It shot across the field and shielded her loved ones. The shield threw the three vampires high into the air and they hit the trees behind them. Bella ran toward Jack, grabbed him and twisted his head off his shoulders. As soon as Jack was decapitated, everyone was given back their sight. Immediately, Edward, Alice and Peter charged their opponents with the help of the other vampires and took them down. Carmen, Esme and Bree resumed picking up body parts to burn.

Jasper wasted no time tearing off Maria's head and throwing it into the fire. The fighting was over and the crowd rejoiced.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really just wanted the battle to be over because I couldn't really get this scene on paper.

There is just an epilogue left to write.

Thanx for reading. MJ


End file.
